Glossary
A collection of terms and abbreviations used in the Dark Parables universe (and on this Wiki). Ally: A good guy for us. These are the people who help the Detective in her investigations. Antagonist: A bad guy. These are the villains who seek to halt the Detective's investigations. Beta: A demo game released shortly before the final release of a game. BFG: Acronym. Stands for Big Fish Games. Big Fish: Shortened version of the name of the publisher of the Dark Parables series, Big Fish Games. Blue Tea: Shortened version of the name of the developer team that created Dark Parables, Blue Tea Games. Bonus Content: Information, games, puzzles, media and any other content included in the Collector's Edition. Bonus Game: The short game or bonus chapter included with the Collector's Edition of each game. BoR: Acronym. Stands for Ballad of Rapunzel. Briefing: The information given to the Fairytale Detective at the beginning of the game, through a recording. BTG: Acronym. Stands for Blue Tea Games, the first developer of the Dark Parables series. C: HD: Acronym. Stands for Cursery: Humpty Dumpty, the bonus game of Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. C: TCMatCC: Acronym. Stands for Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Casual Games: The broad genre of games that includes HOGs, FROGs, and other games like Dark Parables. Cinderella: Title. Refers to one of the pure-hearted maidens helped by a Godmother. CoBR: Acronym, Stands for Curse of Briar Rose. Collector's Edition: The first release of each game, containing extra content and a Bonus Game at a premium price. Connections: Elements in one game that reference elements, characters or events from other games. Cursed Objects: Items found throughout the game that change their appearance. Also called Morphing Objects and Fabled Objects. Cursery: A spin-off game (and bonus game) of the Dark Parables game series released by Blue Tea Games. Dark Parables: Wait a second. How are you here if you don't know what this is? ;) DP: Acronym. Stands for Dark Parables. EE: Acronym. Stands for Eipix Entertainment, the second developer of the Dark Parables series. Eipix: Shortened version of the second developer of the Dark Parables series, Eipix Entertainment. Fabled Legends: A spin-off game (and bonus game) of the Dark Parables game series released by Blue Tea Games. Fabled Objects: Items found throughout the Fabled Legends games that change their appearance. Also known as Cursed Objects. Felix: The mascot of Big Fish Games. He is sometimes used as a collectible or special item in a game. FL: TDP: Acronym. Stands for Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper. FL: TML: Acronym. Stands for Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair, the bonus game of Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper. FROG: Acronym. Stands for FRagmented Object Game, a subset of HOGs that the Dark Parables series falls under. GatFS: Acronym. Stands for Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. Godmother: Title. Refers to one of the Maiden Goddess' handmaidens, tasked with finding and helping Cinderellas. HaG/H&G: Acronym. Stands for Hansel and Gretel, the bonus game of Rise of the Snow Queen. HOG: Acronym. Stands for Hidden Object Game, which is the kind of game the Dark Parables games are considered to be. HOP/HOS: Acronyms. Stand for Hidden Object Puzzle/Scene, the scenes where the player must find objects. JatSK: Acronym. Stands for Jack and the Sky Kingdom. JoA: Acronym. Stands for Journey of Atonement, the bonus game of The Thief and the Tinderbox. Morphing Objects: Items found throughout the game that change their appearance. Also known as Cursed Objects. MR: '''Acronym. Stands for Moonlight Romance, the bonus game of Return of the Salt Princess. '''N/A: Stands for No Answer or Not Applicable. OotS: Acronym. Stands for Out of the Shadows, the bonus game of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. Parable Pieces: Items found throughout the game that unlock the Parables included with that game. Parables: Short stories in the Dark Parables universe that tell more about the histories and lore of Dark Parables. PotSP: Acronym. Stands for Portrait of the Stained Princess. QoS: Acronym. Stands for Queen of Sands. RatQ: Acronym. Stands for Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen, the bonus game of Jack and the Sky Kingdom. RftFS: Acronym. Stands for Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. RotSP: Acronym. Stands for Return of the Salt Princess. RotSQ: Acronym. Stands for Rise of the Snow Queen. RRHS: Acronym. Stands for Red Riding Hood Sisters. It generally refers to the Sisterhood, but could also mean the game. Sandman: Title. Refers to any one of the Keepers of Dreams. Spin-Off: A game that is somehow connected to Dark Parables, while not being officially part of the series. Spoilers: Information posted about a game that somehow ruins the plot or hidden surprises for those who haven't played it yet. SPatDT: Stands for Swan Princess and the Dire Tree . SRS: Acronym. Stands for Spindle Room Secrets, the bonus game of Curse of Briar Rose. Standard Edition: The second release of each game, without any extra content or Bonus Game, offered at a discounted price. TBWCW: Acronym. Stands for The Boy Who Cried Wolf, the bonus game for The Red Riding Hood Sisters. TCM: Acronym. Stands for The Crooked Man. Could mean the character or a shortened version of the Cursery game's name. TDP: Acronym. Stands for The Dark Piper. Could mean the character of that name or the Fabled Legends game. Teasers: Cryptic clues that give hints about the content of the next unreleased game. TEP: Acronym. Stands for The Exiled Prince. TFC: Acronym. Stands for The Final Cinderella. TFL: Acronym. Stands for The Frozen Lair, the bonus game of The Exiled Prince. TJaKB/TJ&KB: Acronym. Stands for Trusty John and King Bluebeard, the bonus game of The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. TKFC: Acronym. Stands for The King's Fiery Clothes, the bonus game of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. TKNT: Acronym. Stands for The Knight's Name Taboo, the bonus game of Portrait of the Stained Princess. TLM: Acronym. Stands for The Little Mermaid, which is short for The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. TLMatPT: Acronym. Stands for The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. TMGLP: Acronym. Stands for The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. TML: Acronym. Stands for The Midas Lair, a shortened version of Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair. TOC: Acronym. Stands for The Oriental Cinderella, the bonus game of The Final Cinderella. TRRHS: Acronym. Stands for The Red Riding Hood Sisters. It generally refers to the actual game. TTatT: Acronym. Stands for The Thief and the Tinderbox. TTC: Acronym. Stands for The Thumbelina Curse, the bonus game of Ballad of Rapunzel. Upsell Image: These are promotional images used in a game to let players know of the developer's other games. Category:Reference